Finn the Human
Finn the Human is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71245 Level Pack for the Adventure Time franchise. Background When Finn was a baby, he was abandoned by his parents and found by a couple, going boom boom on a leaf. The couple adopted him and raised him as their own, along with their son Jake, who just like his parents was a dog. Over time the two became pretty close and considered each other's brothers. Eventually the two ended up moving in with each other, in their own treehouse. World Adventure Time: Land of Ooo (Tree Fort) Abilities * Acrobat * Sword Switch * Weapon Switch **Laser (Billy's Gauntlet) **Target (Crossbow) **Pole Vault (Crossbow) **Laser Deflector (Finn Sword) **Red Demon Brick Smash (Demon Blood Sword) **Grapple (Grass Sword) **Vine Cut (Grass Sword) **Rope Swings (Grass Sword) Note: Finn will reach into his backpack, to get new weapons and gain new abilities. Quotes Trivia * Finn is stated to be 12 years old when the show began, but he eventually aged until season 6 to 16 years old. * Finn was originally called Pen in the original short and was voiced by the brother of his current voice actor, Zach Shada, there. * Finn and Jake are the only characters from the Adventure Time show to die, but then come back to life. * Jeremy Shada reprises his role as Finn in LEGO Dimensions. * Finn is currently one of two physical characters that can switch weapons. He has access to use the Root Sword, Demon Blood Sword, Grass Sword, Crystal Sword, Crossbow, Finn Sword and Billy's Gauntlet. He will gain abilities whenever he switches weapons. ** The other character is Jake. Like Finn, he can gain new abilities through switching weapons. However, he shapeshifts into new forms instead of using an actual weapon. ** In order to obtain the Crystal Sword, the player must go to Ice King's Castle, then straightaway downstairs to his room, you will find Fiona's Crystal Sword. *** The Crystal Sword is the only weapon in Finn's arsenal that doesn't possess any unique abilities besides the Sword Switch ability. ** The player must also play through A Book and a Bad Guy level to obtain the Gauntlet of the Hero. The player gets the Gauntlet during the bridge sequence. * In the New Adventures trailer, there is an error in which Finn's hip piece is colored in the wrong shade of blue. This was fixed in promotional images. * Finn's toy tag is based on Scarlet and the grass at the background from Adventure Time. The waving snail is also seen on the back of the tag. * The music of his Spotlight trailer is the song "What am I to you?" from the episode What Was Missing. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Good Guys Category:2016 Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Index Category:TV Show Characters Category:Vine Cut Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Teenagers Category:Wave 6 Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Weapon Switch Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Keys Category:Laser Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Sword Switch Ability Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Red Demon Brick Smash Ability Category:Rope Swing Ability Category:Pole Vault Ability Category:Accessory Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Hire a Hero